


Always worth it

by Sapphiresflame



Category: Free!
Genre: Dorks in Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Swearing, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphiresflame/pseuds/Sapphiresflame
Summary: He finds himself chuckling. The thought crosses his mind and won't fade until he says it out loud."Is this what our relationship is about? Misunderstanding after misunderstanding? Will we ever grow tired of it?""No." The other smiles. "It's who we are."
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36
Collections: [Destination: 2021] 2nd Gift Exchange: Valentine's!





	Always worth it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyeos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyeos/gifts).



> My Valentine's Day Exchange Gift for eos! I tried to combine a couple of your prompts in some way or another (with some twists), because you deserve all the love! I really hope you like it <3

<<

“Goddammit.”

“You could always ask for some help, sweetie.”

“No, I got it.”

Rin’s nose twitches when he hears Miyako sigh. His eyes are fixated on what he’s doing, but he can picture his mother shaking her head and trying to help him keep some sort of dignity by shooing Gou away, whose clear intention is to post the video she’s recording online. 

He’s not too grateful, however, for he’s sure it is taking Miyako substantial self-control to avoid joining in Gou's little giggles.

“We can still rush to the store to get you the chocolate molds!”

Gou tilts her head back with laughter when Rin sends a glare her way.

He knows the sight of himself attempting to shape the chocolate he prepared into _something_ is amusing, cringey even, but he isn’t going to admit defeat just yet. It is more romantic if he gets his hands dirty and forms—or tries to—different kinds of fins and tails without needing the cheap plastic Gou's mentioning.

If only his hands were as deft as Haru’s. In both cooking sweets and art.

“Oh! That pig doesn’t look half as bad!”

“It’s a fish.”

Gou’s mouth tightens into a thin line and she, weirdly, puts her cellphone back in her jeans’ pocket.

“Okay, I can’t post this. You’re embarrassing me.”

“Hey! Come here and do it better, you little—”

“Alright, kids, settle down.” Miyako claps her hands, loudly, and Rin instantly shuts up. The fond smile on her features does nothing to stop the drop of sweat that slides down his cheek.

“I want to respect your wish to do this on your own, Rin. But seeing how you’re ruining my kitchen, you’ll have to accept our help.”

Rin looks around and flinches. The kitchen isn’t exactly in pieces, but many utensils loiter the floor and three out of four walls are adorned with chocolate stains. He has no idea how they got there.

Well, a colony of ants will be happy in the morning.

“I’ve already gotten this far. I mean, it’s my third attempt, it can’t get any worse.”

“Rin,” Miyako interjects, the roll of her eyes showing her patience running out, “Stop being so stubborn and put some parchment paper under the chocolate. It’s a miracle it hasn’t stuck to the counter.”

Rin glances back down and feels his heart skip a beat just after he notices that part of the unfinished fish is, in fact, stuck to the counter. What a disaster. This is what happens when he tries to be romantic. He doesn’t even think he deserves the right to growl at Gou’s snickering anymore; all derision is deserved.

With a painful wound to his pride, Rin finally caves in to the assistance.

“Can I get all the credit at least?”

“You have no shame, big brother.”

>>

“I’m almost finished!”

“You wish, sweetheart. I taught you everything you know.”

“When did this turn into a competition?”

But as much as he wonders, Rin can’t deny the exuberant feeling as he carefully cuts the newly-made chocolate into a Blobfish. Through the corner of his eyes, Miyako and Gou work in tandem, several steps ahead. He surprisingly doesn’t consider himself miffed at the fact. Actually, it is nice. 

Rin barely contains a laugh, and with that giddiness he decides to relent to his mother’s badgering more often in the future.

“Done!” Gou exclaims with a whoop after a while, trotting with her tray of chocolates to the fridge and placing it inside. She doesn’t try to hide her delight as she spins in place and sticks her tongue out at both Rin _and_ Miyako.

“How dare you win against your mother? That is very taboo,” Miyako states with mock indignation, pressing her lips together to control a grin.

“Better hurry up or I’ll finish first too!”

Rin smirks at Miyako's narrowing eyes. But what he doesn’t expect is his mother completely letting loose and throwing a piece of chocolate in his hair. 

“Hey! The chocolate is for Har—” He isn’t even given a minute to freak out before she does it again.

Blinking, Rin feels like a cartoon character with steam coming out of his ears, but he likes a challenge.

“You want war? I’ll give you war.” And after that warning, Rin plucks a bit of the unused chocolate from the counter and aims at Miyako’s screeching face.

* * *

“I can’t believe that after all that, we still got to make fifteen chocolates.”

“I can’t believe there’s still some in your hair.”

“What?!” Rin’s free hand flies up and feels around, his face scrunching up when a scrap of hardened chocolate touches his fingertips. “Ugh, this gotta be a joke. I showered twice yesterday!”

“Maybe you should shower properly for once.”

He doesn’t know how he manages, considering he’s carrying his sports bag and a basket with the fish-shaped chocolates, but while they walk towards the locker room, Rin kicks Sousuke’s calf forcibly enough to make him stagger.

He’s about to do it again, which is probably what Sousuke’s snickering is intentionally trying to provoke.

Once in front of the door, Rin draws in enough air to feel steady on his feet. The confession he’s about to make has been a long time coming—Sousuke’s agonizing complaints for whenever he mentions it is a clear indication of that—but he’s sure he will never be fully prepared to leave his heart this vulnerable. For once, however, there is no turning back.

The chocolate is ready.

He’s ready.

Super ready.

Any minute now. 

Shit. 

“I can’t do this.”

“Rin—”

“What the fuck am I thinking? In front of everybody?! He’ll never want to talk to me again!”

“Rin, for the love of God, you’re not leaving me much choice.”

“I don’t—Wait, what are you doing? Sousuke!”

With unnecessary noise, Sousuke barges in the locker room, startling their teammates into attention. Rin’s soul almost leaves his body when he catches a glimpse of Haru staring in their direction. He seems to have frozen in place after taking off his shirt. Great. The last thing Haru needs is for Rin to traumatize him.

“Are those Valentine's chocolate? That was fast. Who's the girl?” Ikuya suddenly asks from one of the benches, noticing the basket in Rin's hand. 

And it is Rin’s (and Sousuke's) turn to freeze.

...

_Wait._

_WAIT._

_WHAT?!_

“Congrats, Rin!”

“Breaking records in love too, huh?”

"Lucky you!"

Rin swears he hears more voices addressing him, following Ikuya's example, but his focus only lingers on Haru’s approaching form. His daily fantasies force him to believe that Haru looks rather crestfallen, glaring at the basket with vigor.

“They’re great, Rin,” Haru speaks under his breath, intense gaze boring a hole through his core. Haru’s eyes have always appeared ocean-like to Rin, but now they look fiery, azure flares livid with anger. And before Rin can even attempt to find his voice again, Haru exits the locker room.

"No, wait! Haru!" 

"Well shit. Not what I expected." 

“Goddammit, Sousuke!” Rin gives Sousuke his dirtiest look as he shoves the basket into his hands, and although his words hold no venom, Rin doesn’t wait for an answer and runs off after Haru.

“Haru! Slow down!”

To his relief, Haru halts his steps and Rin catches up to him. “You got it all wrong. Please come back to the locker room so I can explain.”

Haru frowns in confusion. “Why? We’re already here.”

“W-well, I, uh...” Rin bites his lips, uncertain how to continue without ruining the surprise, which might be smarter to postpone until next year at this point, but it's better not to dwell on that.

“You see, uh, the basket—”

“Nanase, Matsuoka, what in the world are you standing around for?”

Haru and Rin jump in surprise, their heads turning to see their coaches standing a few feet away. Rin’s used to Azuma’s moody expression by now, but if Mikhail looks just as stern, then his hands are egging him to fiddle with his shirt.

“We have long hours of training ahead. Rin-kun, go get ready please. Nanase-kun, you can come with us."

Haru nods at Mikhail and follows after them, not giving Rin a single glance back. 

As he watches them leave, Rin suddenly feels the urge to groan and kick and scream to the seven heavens at his continuous misfortune, but he knows it won’t help his cause. Resigned, he walks back to the locker room, swearing under his breath for a minute or two.

“I’m sorry,” Sousuke tells him when Rin arrives, sounding genuinely apologetic.

“It’s fine.”

“But it’s still your fault, you know? For waiting so fucking long.”

Ugh. 

What the hell.

>>

"Shit,” Rin hisses, stretching the soreness from his limbs. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt this exhausted after a whole day of training, but what he regrets the most is being so freaking busy, he hasn’t been able to talk to Haru. He’s beginning to believe that the reason he has never confessed is because destiny simply doesn’t want him to.

That’s a lie, but a man can dream.

“Rin.”

“Gh!” Haru almost gives him a heart-attack, and Rin has to bite his tongue to avoid making an embarrassing—and not-at-all ignorable—noise.

Karma, most likely.

“Warn a guy, Haru!”

Rin bristles when Haru only rolls his eyes in response. If the chocolates weren’t waiting inside his locker, Rin would have aborted the mission completely out of spite.

“Mikhail is looking for you. Something about a schedule?”

Shit, he almost forgot about that.

“Thanks, I’ll go right away.”

Haru nods and turns to his own locker, taking out his sports bag, and Rin tries to act like he doesn't notice the way Haru winces when he puts it on his shoulder. Rin's not the only one sore, apparently. 

It is then that Rin’s heart grows hands and starts punching his ribcage. He has to take advantage of the fact that they’re alone before Haru leaves. 

“Hey, Haru?” It hurts him to see Haru stiffen, but he makes no attempt to shut him up, so he continues, “About the girl—”

“If you’re going to tell me how much you love her chocolates, save it.”

The brashness catches Rin off-guard. “H-Haru! That’s not what I’m—”

“Rin, just stop. If you want her so much, then go with her and leave me alone. I’m going home.”

...

Wait.

Huh?

As much as Rin is aghast at Haru’s reaction, there’s also a sliver of hope growing in his chest. In fact, his body runs suddenly hot. Because if he’s hearing right, then everything points in the direction that Haru is—

“Jealous?”

He has never seen Haru turn around so quickly. “What?!”

“You’re jealous. You’re actually jealous!”

“Don’t you dare, Rin!”

“No, no, no!” Rin raises his hands with opened palms in surrender, and he would have joked _I yield_ if the subject weren’t so serious. “I’m not mocking you, Haru! Because the chocolates are—”

“Ah! There you are, Rin-kun! Come on now, let’s get you a great muscly schedule!!” Mikhail shouts, entering the locker room with his excruciating energy.

Rin wants to scream again. The fact that Mikhail has interrupted him twice in the same day seems to be a clear message from heaven telling him _You’re too fucking slow_. Or those are just his own words to himself.

Because he is indeed, for when he turns back to Haru—

Haru is out the door.

“Good-bye, Nanase-kun! Rin-kun? Are you coming?”

With a deep sigh, Rin nods and follows Mikhail to his office.

* * *

“You still have the chocolates?! Son, I love you, but if you don’t confess right this second I may or may not consider kicking you out.”

“Since when are you so strict?”

“Since you’ve been crushing on this boy for more than ten years and Gou, Sousuke-kun, Lori, Russell _and_ I have to keep hearing about it.”

Rin cringes comically and is grateful his mother can’t see it through the phone. It really isn’t necessary for her to count just how many people have been dealing with his nonsense, his own shame is distressing enough. 

“I know, mom. I’m heading to his apartment now.”

“Ah! You should have said so! Good luck, sweetheart!” And just like that, Miyako hangs up. 

Jeez, rushed much?

Rin groans. He doesn’t know what’s funnier: the fact that what he said is actually true and his legs are moving on their own, or that he has no desire to stop them.

He knows why.

Watching Haru leave the locker room for the second time was daunting, and he doesn’t need his mother to push him into confessing after that. Because if his instincts are correct and Haru is jealous, then there is nothing else to discuss. Rin has no idea where the sudden determination comes from, but he promises himself to embrace it before it’s dispelled again. He’s aware it isn’t going to make things easier, but _bearable_ is good enough.

"Okay, okay, breathe." Rin tries exactly that, deeply and not at all steady, feeling his nape grow damp with sweat. "You can do this, you can do this." 

With a trembling hand, Rin raps his knuckles on the door to Haru’s apartment, waiting for what feels like centuries. He can’t make out anything from the other side, and he’s starting to wonder if Haru lied and went elsewhere. Good. He can still escape the likelihood of a squabble.

Or not.

Just then, the door opens a little, and Rin’s heart jumps.

Haru, looking as if he got out of his precious bath a minute ago, peers through the crack with disdain until he realizes it’s Rin. But the excitement in his eyes vanishes as soon as he catches sight of the basket in Rin’s hands.

“What are you doing here?”

Rin sighs. “Can I finally explain what happened?”

“You don’t give up, do you?”

“No! But I don’t know why I bother! Wanna bet someone is gonna interrupt me even here? It wouldn’t fucking surprise me!”

Unamused, Haru starts closing the door in Rin’s face. “Tell your girl. Maybe she’s interested enough—”

“There is no girl!!”

Rin bellowing wasn’t part of the plan, but the relief that washes over him is instant. Haru is looking at him in such disbelief it becomes depressing. At least the door remains open.

“Haru, Ikuya just assumed. No one gave me these chocolates, I—” Rin swallows air to steel himself. “I made them.”

Haru seems to be mulling over the information, and if Rin thought waiting for an answer to his knocking had been eternal, now he’s growing roots. To his disappointment, however, when Haru reaches a conclusion he looks even more befuddled than before.

“You made sweets?”

Okay. Inwardly, Rin is very glad that _that_ is Haru's biggest question. 

"Well, my mom and Gou helped me out a bit but, yeah. Technically I did."

Unbelieving still, Haru shakes his head. “But, why—”

“Haru, they’re for you.”

Right after he says it, Rin’s face turns completely crimson; he stops breathing for a few seconds too. For all the times he’s chickened out, which are too many to count, this time he just blurts it out as if his own subconscious has grown exhausted from holding onto these feelings—and chocolates—all day.

And although he hasn’t said _the_ words, Haru’s sparkly gaze makes him believe he understands far beyond what he thinks is possible.

“I just thought you would like them,” Rin starts when the silence drags on for too long. “I mean, it’s Valentine’s day. I thought it would be—”

“Romantic?”

Rin swallows as Haru finishes his sentence for him, and in such a taunting manner that Rin can’t help blushing just as badly again.

“Y-yeah, that. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Smiling, Haru finally opens the door fully and extends his hand, gesturing down. Rin doesn’t wait a second to give him the basket.

“Do you want to come in?” Haru asks, eyeing the chocolates with genuine interest, as if he only now understands they’re really for him. Rin has to press his lips together to avoid whooping in triumph, so he nods and enters Haru’s house before he makes a fool of himself.

Soon after taking off his shoes, Rin startles at Haru’s exclaim of surprise.

“They are fish?!” 

“Ah, yeah.” Rin moves closer, unsuccessful in hiding his grin. “They’re those weird-ass fish from that game you like to play. I had to do some research but I think I got most of them!”

“Then this...” Haru sounds so awed while picking one of the chocolates, it sends shivers down Rin’s spine. “Is Loosey-kun?”

“My mom had to make that one since I would have failed but, yeah!”

Haru is speechless for quite some time, but before Rin starts to get devoured by his anxiety, Haru looks back up at him and his voice is a mere whisper as he says, “Thank you.”

Rin’s expression softens, and just when he finds the moment perfect—

“I love you.”

Haru confesses first.

Even in this, he wins.

Wow.

Shit.

Sobs escape Rin’s throat without his consent, loud and uneven and impossible to prevent, but he doesn’t try to hide the flush in his face due to the sudden rush of emotions, surprising even himself. His sole focus is in front of him, and although his sight starts blurring, Haru’s brightness still looks high quality.

“Don’t cry, Rin,” Haru tells him, his usual teasing tone absent. He places the basket on the floor to rest a gentle hand on Rin’s cheek, letting his tears run down his knuckles like a waterfall.

And when Haru kisses him, they stop.

This isn’t how he’d imagined it happening—and definitely not with him hiccuping against Haru’s lips like an idiot—but as he raises his arms to wrap them around Haru’s shoulders, he knows no other moment could have been more memorable than this.

Out of breath they break apart. Awkward but joyful chuckles fill the silence. Rin feels instantly shy and nuzzles into Haru’s neck, earning a delighted huff when his hair tickles his skin. The kiss hadn’t lasted long, but there’s a silent agreement between the two to stay in each other’s arms for as long as their sore muscles allow them.

“Y-you know,” Rin sniffs, finding himself unable to stop smiling. “I love you too. I have for a long time. I can’t even remember when it started. I came here to confess to you. N-not for you to confess to me! You ruined my whole romantic setting, how dare you?!”

Haru snorts at Rin’s rambling. “You’re too slow,” he replies, attempting to sound nonchalant, but the happiness is clear in his voice.

Rin flinches with a grimace, recognizing that phrase from his own mind in the locker room. “And you’re lucky you’re cute,” he says, grinning at Haru turning away with a pout.

He lights up quickly, however, and Rin realizes it’s because Haru catches sight of the basket.

“Can I try one?” he asks, but as he bends down to retrieve one of the chocolates—intentionally missing the Loosey-kun one—Rin doesn’t deem it necessary to reply. Or maybe he can’t. Feeling Haru’s other hand on his waist doesn’t let him think straight.

“It’s really tasty,” Haru admits at last after taking a small bite of the chocolate, the soft smile adorning his face making Rin melt into a puddle. He already knows the chocolate tastes nice, considering his mother helped him with the recipe, but hearing Haru say it definitely boosts his ego.

“Come, I have something for you too.”

Rin blinks, losing focus on his thoughts, “What?”

With a huff, Haru throws the whole chocolate into his mouth so he can grab Rin’s wrist and drag him to the living room.

“Wait, I’m serious! More?”

“More? I haven’t given you anything yet.” Haru gently pushes Rin to sit on the carpet between the bed and the coffee table, the basket staying beside him, and rushes towards the kitchen without giving any clues.

“You have no idea how much you’ve given me already,” Rin whispers, and looks innocent once Haru returns. Good, he didn’t hear.

“Here.”

And suddenly, the world holds still when Haru sits beside him and places something on the table.

An elegant cup of tiramisu with a mini red and blue bow wrapped around the middle.

Rin is absolutely speechless.

“It’s sugar free. I was going to give it to you this morning but—Well, now works too. Happy Valentine's day, Rin.”

Rin hasn’t found his voice, and his surprise is visible on his face. Swallowing, he leans in to look at the gift closer.

Wow!

He splutters.

All the perfect shades of brown with the three coffee beans on the top compel Rin to take photos and post them all over social media. But he decides not to. This is his; no one else gets to see.

“Holy hell, Haru, it looks so—F-fuck, seriously? I’m gonna run out of tears."

Haru chortles. “Come on, try it.”

Rin doesn’t need to be told twice, and after wiping the wetness from his eyes, he takes a big spoonful of tiramisu and eats it with gusto. “Woah, soft,” he moans, instantly eating more and not feeling at all embarrassed to speak with his mouth full. “This is incredible! You’re a God.”

He never thought seeing Haru blush would satisfy him this much.

“You know, we could have been like this much sooner had you not listened to Ikuya.”

Haru raises an eyebrow as he chooses another chocolate—once again skipping Loosey-kun. Something tells him Haru's going to hang that one on the wall—out of the basket. “Is it your turn to be jealous?”

“Oh!” Rin smirks. “So you admit you were jealous?”

“Shut up.” Haru narrows his eyes and looks away, biting into the Blobfish.

Rin snorts, deciding to take that as a yes. “Like I told you before, I’m not mocking you.” He leans in and doesn’t know where the bravery comes from, but he kisses Haru’s cheek and smiles at the warmth of his skin. “It’s cute.”

“Stop calling me cute,” Haru berates him but purses his lips, probably cursing the fact that even his ears turn red.

“Fine, fine,” Rin relents, deciding to take mercy on Haru this time, but the grin doesn’t leave his face. He feels so light he thinks he could do anything, and he surprises himself one more time when he rests his head on Haru’s shoulder.

It’s his turn to flush when Haru kisses his forehead.

The silence that follows is comfortable. The only sounds are Haru biting into the chocolate and Rin eating his tiramisu. But he likes it. It’s as domestic as they can be for now. His fingers tingle, because as much as they're inexperienced, they will be able to experiment soon together. 

Some time later, a thought crosses Rin's mind. It’s stupid and even funny, but so true and he can’t help laughing when it doesn’t fade until he says it out loud.

“Hey, Haru. Is this what our relationship is about?” he asks in amusement, halting Haru from taking another bite of the chocolate. “Misunderstanding after misunderstanding? It has happened ever since we met. Will we ever grow tired of it?”

Haru smiles, lowering the rest of the chocolate into the basket.

“No,” he says, calmly and confident as his hand finds Rin’s on his thigh. “We always figure it out in the end, don’t we? It’s who we are.”

Rin lets out a chuckle, his eyes stinging for the upteenth time in the last hour alone. But his chest gets warmer, and now that Haru is finally his, his besotted self will never be able to hide away again.

“Yeah, exactly,” he says, and he can just _feel_ Haru’s lips stretching further.

“It’s always worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> And they lived happily ever after <3
> 
> Thank you very much to [Muse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway) for Beta-reading!


End file.
